You got the punishment cause makes me jealous
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Siapa bilang seorang Nijimura tidak bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cemburu? Dan tentu saja Haizaki harus mendapat hukuman karena sudah membuat suasana hati Nijimura begitu buruk.


**_You got the punishment cause makes me jealous_**

 ** _._**

 **Disclaimer : KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Warning : BL, Lemon, Typo, OOC, Dan Sampah Lainnya...**

 **Rate : MA**

 **Pair : Nijimura X Haizaki**

 **.**

 **.**

Bum.

Gema bunyi pintu gedung olah raga yang baru saja ditutup Nijimura dengan seenak jidat. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik memunggungi pintu dan melangkah ke arah dua juniornya yang hanya terpaut tiga langkah.

Akashi membolak balik kertas laporannya dengan tatapan yang serius. Midorima hanya diam berjalan disampingnya. Pemuda itu mengintip tulisan Momoi yang rapi dari balik bahu Akashi.

Ketiganya berjalan pulang sambil membicarakan klub basket.

"Hari ini Haizaki tidak datang latihan ya?" Midorima memulai topik baru.

"Hum," balas Nijimura. "Aku tidak tahu kemana bocah itu berkeliaran." Di dalam hati gerutuan itu berlanjut lebih panjang.

Pemuda yang paling tua mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan, membiarkan dua kouhainya mengobrol dibelakangnya. Warna jingga memenuhi langit dengan sinar temaram matahari yang akan meninggalkan meridiannya.

Dirinya tertegun kecil saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

 _"Haizaki? Dia sedang bersama siapa?"_

Nijimura memperlambat langkahnya agar lebih fokus melihat dua orang ada di depan game center. Mereka tampak mengobrol. Nijimura melihat seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Haizaki—dengan penampilan acak-acakan serta rambut yang diberi highlight merah—mengacak surai kelabu milik Haizaki sambil tertawa.

Haizaki menepis tangan orang itu disertai protesan dan cemberut. Namun orang tersebut tampak tidak memperdulikannya dan malah tertawa lagi. Mereka kembali mengobrol. Nijimura dapat melihat Haizaki yang tertawa dan meyeringai seolah mengejek. Tampaknya mereka sangat akrab.

Nijimura mengeraskan rahangnya saat orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Haizaki. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai abu tersebut membalas tatapannya masih dengan tatapan menantang.

Nijimura melebarkan matanya saat si pemuda asing dengan seenaknya mencium pipi Haizaki. Sungguh, dia benar-benar mencium pipi Haizaki. Nijimura ternganga.

Haizaki tampak terkejut dan langsung menyemburkan umpatan saat pemuda itu selesai dengan ciumannya. Dan dia kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Haizaki. Bagaimanapun Haizaki tampak lucu saat marah dengan rona di pipinya.

Sialnya lagi, pemuda asing itu malah mengecup ringan bibir Haizaki untuk membungkam Haizaki. Kemudian dengan santainya menarik tangan Haizaki dan membawanya pergi.

Geraham Nijimura bergemeletuk. Tangannya mengepal erat. Aura-aura hitam serasa menguar dari tubuhnya. _Damn_! Dia ingin menghancurkan apapun saat ini.

Midorima tiba-tiba merinding. Oke, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan entah kenapa dia mendapat firasat buruk. Dari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan catatan yang dibaca Akashi saat tahu-tahu saja alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di kepalanya.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya saat Midorima bergidik. Memandang ke arah senpainya yang tampak mengeluarkan aura kemarahan dan mengalihkan maniknya mengikuti apa yang tengah diam-diam diperhatikan si pemuda bersurai hitam.

"A-ah, senpai, kami duluan kalau begitu _nodayo_." Midorima menarik lengan Akashi saat merasa kalau si pemuda bersurai merah tidak berminat beranjak dari tempatnya padahal Midorima sudah yakin hal buruk akan segera terjadi kalau mereka tetap betah berlama-lama di sana.

"Hum." Menjawab tanpa menoleh. Suara Nijimura yang terdengar dalam cukup untuk menjadi aba-aba bagi Midorima untuk kabur seribu langkah sambil menyeret Akashi.

"Kenapa kita lari?" tanya Akashi mendongak menatap Midorima.

Midorima mendengus. "Hanya kalau kau ingin mati, silahkan berada disana lebih lama _nanodayo_."

Akashi mendesah kecewa. "Padahal sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi."

.

.

Matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam di ufuk barat digantikan langit yang mulai sehitam jelaga. Haizaki melampirkan handuk ke bahu. Dengan tubuh atas yang tidak mengenakan bahan alias topless dan hanya memakai boxer hitam keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi sambil bersiul sumbang. Bersiap mandi.

Niatnya sih begitu. Tapi tahu-tahu saja si surai abu merasakan hawa dingin dibelakangnya saat membuka pitu kamar mandi.

"Aw!"

Haizaki mengaduh saat punggungnya dengan telak menabrak dinding kamar mandi. Tidak usah dijelaskan kalau dinding itu keras dan menyebabkan nyeri dipunggungnya saat ini.

Haizaki membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang omong-omong sudah masuk sembarangan ke rumahnya.

"Nijimura!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Nijimura yang saat ini menghimpitnya diantara tembok.

"Sepertinya ada kucing nakal yang bermain-main tanpa sepengetahuanku, hm?" suara Nijimura yang dingin cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Haizaki berdiri.

"A-apa maksudmu?" balasnya. Sayang sekali suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Haizaki. "Kau sudah membuatku benar-benar dalam suasana hati terburuk hari ini Haizaki." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Sedikit terdengar berbahaya.

Haizaki menelan ludah gugup. " _Geez_ , apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Masih mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Nijimura yang menempel padanya.

"Kau mencoba untuk bermain di belakangku, hah Shougo?"

Haizaki sukses merinding disko. Nijimura terlihat mengeluarkan aura gelap dan kemarahannya. Yang pastinya ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat berbahaya dari selama ini diketahui Haizaki tentang hal-hal berbahaya di dunia ini.

"S-serius, kau ini kenapa?!"

Nijimura tidak menjawab dan malah melepaskan dasinya dan mengikat pergelangan tangan Haizaki yang kebingungan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu juga membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"Akan kujelaskan saat kau menerima hukumanmu," ucapnya setengah mengeram.

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?" seru Haizaki mulai panik. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Tentu saja hukuman karena sudah membuatku sangat kesal beberapa saat yang lalu dan, oh, kau juga bolos latihan hari ini," jawabnya terdengar lebih santai. Tapi Haizaki lebih dari sekedar tahu kalau bencana untuknya akan dimulai.

Tangan Nijimura menjangkau keran shower lalu memutarnya. Rintik-rintik air yang dingin menghujani Haizaki dan membuatnya menggigil.

Nijimura membalik badan Haizaki sehingga dadanya menempel pada dinding. Dari dalam sakunya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tadi buru-buru diambil dari rumah.

Mata Haizaki membulat saat Nijimura menarik turun boxer yang ia kenakan. "H-hoi!"

Reflek memejamkan mata saat sesuatu yang dingin memasuki analnya. "A-apa yang k-kau lak-kukan?!"

Benda itu berukuran sebesar mouse dan tiba-tiba bergetar. Sepertinya Haizaki sudah tahu apa itu. Vibrator.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit? Kau pasti akan senang," bisik Nijimura sambil mengecup daun telinga pemuda yang lebih muda. Haizaki menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat tangan Nijimura bergerak dipinggangnya. Menghantarkan impuls halus yang membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Peraturannya sederhana, kau dilarang mendesah atau orgasme selama aku iseng." Sahut Nijimura. "Jika kau mendesah, kau akan dapat hukuman. Mengerti?" Suaranya terdengar manis namun Haizaki tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa yang bicara barusan adalah iblis.

"Bukannya kau mau menjelaskan apa yang membuatmu kesal?!" protes Haizaki.

"Tentu. Tetapi sembari kita bermain."

Haizaki mengeram tidak suka.

"Oh, hampir terlupa, aku akan memberikanmu pertanyaan, jika kau tidak jujur kau juga akan dapat hukuman." Suara rendah Nijimura benar-benar sebuah peringatan bahaya yang berdering dengan keras di otak Haizaki.

"Nah, pertanyaan pertama," Nijimura megecup leher kiri Haizaki yang basah. Menghisap dan menggigit. Membuat Haizaki mati-matian menahan erangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sore ini?" Bergeser ke leher kanannya yang belum ditandai.

"A-aku per-pergi bermain game," Jawab Haizaki. _'Sial'_ rutuknya. Vibrator yang bersarang di lubangnya sangat menganggu, membuat desahan hampir lolos.

"Ara? Kau tidak akan terangsang sebegini mudah karena mainan kan Shougo?" intonasinya terdengar mengejek, menyadari kalau pemuda bersurai abu-abu kewalahan oleh benda yang tadi dimasukkannya. Membuat Haizaki jengkel. Tentu saja tidak.

"Kecuali kalau kau benar-benar pelacur murahan." Nijimura mengeram di dekat telinganya. Terdengar marah tanpa sebab yang Haizaki tidak ketahui.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau mencari orang lain untuk memuaskanmu?" nadanya terdengar tajam. Tangan Nijimura meraba dada Haizaki dan memainkan niplenya. Bibirnya masih sibuk memberi _kissmark_ di leher Haizaki.

"Ti-idak!" Dammit! Haizaki ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok karena pekerjaan tangan Nijimura.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau-mau saja disentuh orang lain sembarangan hah? " Sekarang terdengar jelas kalau marah.

"Ka-kapan aku begitu?!" protes Haizaki tidak terima.

"Tadi sore." Balas Nijimura pendek. "Siapa yang bersamamu tadi sore?! Jawab dengan jujur!" tuntutnya.

"I-itu," Haizaki berhenti untuk menahan desahan saat Nijimura mengelus pahanya sensual serta lidahnya menjilati daun telinganya. "Di-dia temanku sedari kecil," akhirnya menjawab walau kesusahan.

"Oh ya?" nada suara Nijimura terdengar sinis seolah tak percaya. "Teman macam apa yang mencium pipi dan bibirmu?"

Ctaass!

"Akh!"

Haizaki memekik tertahan saat merasakan perih di punggungnya. Nijimura baru saja mecambuknya dengan ikat pinggang.

Air dari shower yang menuruni punggungnya menambah rasa perih. Haizaki mendesis saat bibir Nijimura mengesek dengan lembut bekas cambukan tadi. Pasti punggungnya berjejak merah.

"Aku tidak bohong! Dia memang suka begitu sedari dulu!" Haizaki berusaha membela diri.

Nijimura mencibir. Masih belum percaya rupanya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menyeringai. Menambah volume getaran vibrator dengan remote. Tangannya yang usil meremas bokong Haizaki. Menggodanya.

" _A-aahh_..."

Tersenyum keji begitu mendengar sebuah desahan yang berhasil lolos. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan mendesah?"

Ctaass!

Sebuah cambukan lagi. Di kedua belah pantatnya.

"Ne, Shougo. Kau tahu kan siapa satu-satunya yang berhak menyentuhmu?" tanya Nijimura. Haizaki mengangguk dengan kedua mata menutup rapat. Sisa-sisa nyeri bekas cambukan kedua yang masih terasa.

"Nah, apa kau menikmati sentuhan orang lain selain aku?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang makin lama makin berbahaya.

Haizaki menggeleng. Bibir Nijimura mengecup seluruh permukaan punggungnya dan tangan nakal miliknya memainkan putingnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"Akh!" sesuatu terasa menyayat kulit bahunya. Aroma karat tercium oleh Haizaki dan pemuda itu melihat warna air yang tiba-tiba menjadi merah di lantai. Sebuah pisau lipat baru saja digunakan oleh Nijimura untuk menggores bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya memberi tanda saja," jawab Nijimura cuek sambil memandang puas hasil karyanya. Huruf kanji yang mengeluarkan darah di bahu Haizaki. Kanji yang bertuliskan Nijimura Shuuzo.

Nijimura menjilat darah yang masih mengalir. "Darahmu manis sekali Shougo." Kemudian mengihasapnya seolah meminta lebih. Seperti drakula yang sedang kehausan.

"Hentikan." Erang Haizaki.

"Kenapa?" Nijimura menghentikan sebentar aktifitasnya untuk memperhatikan wajah Haizaki dari samping. Menikmati raut kesakitan dari pemuda tersebut. "Itu diperlukan agar orang yang ingin menyentuhmu tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki pemilik, Sayang."

Haizaki mengerang frustasi saat tangan Nijimura menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuhya untuk menghantarkan getaran listrik yang memberi sengatan-sengatan kecil. Sedangkan mulutnya menggigiti kembali lehernya, terus turun sampai ke bahu.

"Kau tahu kalau kau adalah milikku, jadi kenapa kau membiarkan orang itu menyentuhmu Shougo?" telunjuk Nijimura mendorong dagu Haizaki agar menatapnya. "Kau tahukan aku tidak suka 'mainanku' disentuh orang lain." Nada yang digunakan benar-benar seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Haizaki mengeraskan rahangnya. Nijimura terlihat bagaikan iblis di matanya saat ini. Dingin dan berbahaya. Dan mempesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Haizaki sadar bahwa dia memang bodoh untuk membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam jerat setan dihadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang dia temanku sejak kecil!"

Nijimura mendengus.

Ctaass!

Sebuah jejak merah melintang di punggung Haizaki. Rasanya seperti terbakar saat ikat pinggang itu menghentak kulitnya yang kedinginan. Air shower yang menyentuh bekas cambukan itu membuat nyeri makin terasa di sarafnya yang berdenyut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dihukum Shougo." Geraman bagai predator. "Kau harus diingatkan lagi rupanya siapa yang berkuasa atas seluruh tubuhmu."

Tubuh Haizaki dibalikkan dengan kasar, punggungnya menghempas ke dinding keramik. Belum sempat untuk mengaduh bibirnya sudah dibungkam paksa oleh ciuman kasar.

Haizaki mengerang saat Nijimura menggesekkan bibir mereka dengan kasar. Sesekali menggigit dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Lidah Nijimura dengan lincah memasuki dan mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Haizaki. Mengundang sebuah pergulatan dengan indera pengecap milik Haizaki.

Haizaki melenguh dalam ciumannya. Ciuman tanpa aba-aba ini membuat ia yang tidak punya persiapan seolah kehabisan nafas.

Saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Haizaki menuruni dagunya sampai ke leher. Nijimura menjilat saliva itu sampai ke leher Haizaki.

Terus turun sampai ke dadanya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu asyik mengulum niple Haizaki. Tak lupa untuk memberi beberapa _kissmark_.

Tangan kanan Nijimura menyusuri bongkah pantat Haizaki dan menemukan analnya dengan mudah. Jari telunjuknya masuk untuk menekan Vibrator semakin dalam.

" _Ah!_ "

Nijimura menyeringai saat tahu bahwa ia berhasil mengenai _sweetspot_ Haizaki. Kalau soal itu sih Nijimura sudah hafal luar kepala.

"Apa kau sudah puas dengan benda ini Shougo?" bisiknya di telinga Haizaki dan dengan sengaja meniup telinga yang sudah memerah.

Haizaki menggeleng. Nijimura tersenyum miring. Sudut bibir kiri terangkat. Kembali mencium Haizaki panas dan tangan kanannya turun menemui junior Haizaki sedang yang kiri meremas bokong Haizaki.

Dengan cepat mengocok milik Haizaki dan memijatnya kasar. Haizaki mengerang frustasi disela ciumannya. Ciuman Nijimura beralih ke semua titik sensitif Haizaki. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar dipermainkan.

Nijimura adalah orang yang paling lihai memberikannya rangsangan. " _Ah, Ngah, Shuu—_ " Haizaki mendesah tak karuan.

Splurt!

Orgasme pertamanya hari ini. Tubuhnya melemas dan nafasnya terengah. Nijimura memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan diseluruh wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan vibrator yang sedari tadi masih disana dan melemparnya sembarang arah.

"Mau masuk ke acara utama?" bisik Nijimura. Seringai iblis tersungging di wajah tampannya. Haizaki mendongak menatapnya. Tubuhnya lelah tapi ia malah mengangguk. Terkutuklah Nijimura dan semua sihirnya yang mengendalikan pikiran Haizaki.

Kaki Nijimura mendorong belakang lutut Haizaki. Membuat pemuda bersurai abu tersebut terjatuh ke lantai. Nijimura memerangkap tubuh Haizaki. Menciumnya dengan liar dan tangan kanannya memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke anal Haizaki.

Haizaki tersentak. Jeritannya tertahan oleh ciuman. Nijimura melepaskan ciumannya, jari-jari dimaju mundurkan di dalam lubang Haizaki.

"Nah Shougo. Jawab aku, hanya siapa yang boleh menyentuh mu?" lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Haizaki.

"K-kau."

"Siapa yang memilikimu?"

"K-kau!" nyaris berteriak saat menjawab karena Nijimura menabrak prostatnya.

"Siapa yang harus memuaskan hasratmu?"

"Kau!" Haizaki memejamkan mata makin erat.

"Siapa yang paling kau harapkan memasukimu?"

"KAU!"

Nijimura tersenyum puas. Mengecup sekilas bibir Haizaki. "Sebut namanya Shougo,"pintanya.

"Nijimura Shuuzo!" Haizaki meneriakkan namanya diantara desahan-desahan yang berpacu keluar dari mulutnya akibat pergerakan jari Nijimura.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan orang lain seenaknya menyentuh mu?"

Haizaki menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak akan!"

Senyum Nijimura makin terkembang. "Anak pintar," ucapnya lalu menciumi leher Haizaki.

Haizaki mengerang depresi. Sesuatu mendesak untuk keluar tapi stimulannya tidak cukup. Dan Nijimura menyadari itu.

"Wah, apa ada yang kau ingin Shougo? Karena kau sudah menurut bagaimana kalau kuberi hadiah?" Mata Nijimura berkilat licik.

"M-masuki aku!" pinta Haizaki sembari terus mengerang. Jari-jari itu belum cukup untuk memuaskannya.

"Memasukimu?" Gumam Nijimura seolah tidak yakin. "Bukankah begini sudah cukup?"

Haizaki menggeleng. Tangannya mengepal menahan hasrat yang terus memuncak. "Ce-cepatlah Shuu!"

"Bagaimana ya?" Nijimura masih berpura-pura bimbang. Masih ingin menyiksa Haizaki lebih lama.

Haizaki mengeram kesal. " _JUST FUCK ME ALREADY, YOU'RE BASTARD!_ "

Nijimura menyeringai puas. "Oke,Oke." Mengeluarkan jarinya lalu membalik tubuh Haizaki. Membuatnya menungging dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan tangan yang masih terikat. Nijimura menarik restleting celananya dan membuka bahan yang masih menutupi kakinya.

"Jangan menyesal kalau aku sudah menggila."

Nijimura mempersiapkan kejantannya didepan lubang Haizaki dan masuk dalam sekali hentakan keras. Tanpa pelumas sama sekali.

"AAHH!" Haizaki menjerit keras. Tidak perlu disangkal lagi, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Ugh, sempit," lenguh Nijimura. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam Haizaki.

" _Ahhh... Ashh..Ngaaahh.._ " Haizaki mendesah tidak karuan karena Nijimura langsung memompa dengan tempo yang cepat. Menabrak berkali-kali _sweetspot_ nya tanpa ampun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Bahkan guyuran air dingin yang deras sama sekali tidak meredakannya.

"Ungh, Bagaimana Shougo? Apakah ada orang lain yang dapat memuaskanmu lebih baik dariku?" bisik Nijimura tertahan. Merasakan kenikmatan dari dinding Haizaki yang mengapitnya membuat bicara agak sulit.

Haizaki menggeleng. Tidak menjawab karena terlalu sibuk mendesah. " _Shuu.. Ahh.. Shuuzo.."_

Nijimura menambah kecepatan pinggulnya dan menabrak dengan keras prostat Haizaki membuat dinding anal Haizaki reflek menyempit. Nijimura mengeram keenakan.

" _SHUU!"_

Dan Haizaki klimaks terlebih dahulu. Nijimura mengeluarkan miliknya sampai ujung dan menyentak dengan sangat keras, barulah kemudian ia klimaks.

Haizaki terengah-engah. Tangannya gemetaran menopang beban tubuhnya. Nijimura kemudian menegakkan badan dan duduk bersandar. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Haizaki dan membawanya duduk dipangkuan. Menempel pada dadanya yang bidang.

Merasakan bagaimana nafas Haizaki yang naik turun menjadi stabil. Nijimura mengecup leher Haizaki. "Aku masih belum puas Shou..."

Dibalikkannya tubuh Haizaki sehingga mereka berhadapan kemudian menciumi dadanya. Mengulum niple Haizaki. Setelah puas dia menjangkau bibir Haizaki dan menciumnya. Mengajak lidah Haizaki bermain. Tapi tentu saja dia yang menguasai alur permainannya.

Haizaki mengerang. Tangannya yang terikat menganggunnya. Dia tidak bisa mencengkeram bahu Nijimura atau sekadar mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Nijimura.

Tangan Nijimura menyisir helai rambut Haizaki dan menekan kepalanya, memperdalam ciumannya.

Nijimura melepaskan ciuman agresifnya saat Haizaki menggigit bibir bawahnya, minta berhenti. Pemuda berambut kelam itu memperhatikan Haizaki yang rakus menarik udara. Pemandangan favorit Nijimura sepanjang masa.

Haizaki yang tengah terengah-engah, kulitnya yang telanjang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan, rambutnya yang basah jatuh ke dahi, air menuruni pelipis sampai ke dadanya, saliva di sudut bibirnya, wajah merona hebat ditambah tatapan mata yang sayu.

Sebuah mahakarya yang hanya Nijimura seorang saja bisa melihat ini. Mana mungkin ia rela berbagi dengan orang lain. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia muak.

Jadi tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Haizaki dan menariknya untuk meyambung ciuman, Nijimura belum puas oleh yang tadi. Tangan kiri Nijimura menelusuri dan mengelus punggungnya sensual. Menariknya dalam dekapan yang posesif.

Setelah benar-benar puas ia sedikit menjauhkan Haizaki. "Aku masih ingin lanjut."

"Ter-serah pa-damu," jawab Haizaki terputus-putus oleh nafas yang tadi direbut ciuman ganas.

"Saa.. Ride me Shou." Bisiknya. Tersenyum miring.

Haizaki menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum beranjak. Meneguk ludah saat mempersiapkan diri di atas kejantanan Nijimura yang tegak.

Dengan perlahan milik Nijimura menghilang, tertanam sempurna di dalam anal Haizaki. Haizaki mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Mendesah saat milik Nijimura terasa berkedut di dalam sana.

Nijimura menyeringai. Pemandangan yang erotis sekali. Haizaki yang menaik-turunkan pinggangnya, sesekali berputar membuat ia meringis karena rasanya seperti dipelintir. Tapi tetap saja nikmat.

" _Haah... Ahh.. Shhshh.._ " desahan nikmat dan lelah meluncur dari bibir Haizaki.

Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haizaki yang tampak mulai kewalahan. Tapi Nijimura tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kau hanya boleh memuaskan ku Shou, bukan orang lain. Karena kau adalah milikku. Kau hanya boleh menjadi pelacurku." Geramnya seperti singa.

Haizaki membalas tatapan Nijimura, dia bisa melihat kilat keposesifan yang dingin dalam manik kehitaman pemuda itu. Haizaki merasa tidak keberatan dikekang oleh keposesifan iblis tampan ini.

"Percepat tempo mu Shou," perintahnya. Dan terbukti kalau laki-laki itu adalah iblis karena dengan mudahnya Haizaki menurut.

Haizaki mempercepat temponya, membuat prostatnya tertabrak dengan keras karena ulahnya sendiri. Membiarkan desahan merdunya memenuhi kamar mandi.

"Panggil nama ku Shou, siapa yang memilikimu, siapa yang boleh menyentuhmu!" suara berat Nijimura menggelitik telinga Haizaki.

"Shuu—Nijimura Shuuzo!" pekik Haizaki. Tersentak saat Nijimura menggoyangkan pinggangnya menyamai tempo Haizaki.

"Lebih keras Shou."

"NIJIMURA SHUUZO!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, Nijimura menaikkan pinggangnya dan menabrak prostat Haizaki telak. Haizaki klimaks dan menyemburkan sperma ke perut Nijimura.

Dindingnya yang menyempit karena orgasme membuat Nijimura mendesis karena terjepit. Menekan sampai ia mengeluarkan benihnya juga.

Haizaki terduduk lelah di paha Nijimura. Mengatur tarikan nafas. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Nijimura. Merasakan sensasi hangat mengisi perutnya.

Nijimura mengelus puncak kepala Haizaki lalu mencium keningnya. Pemuda itu melirik jam dari pintu kamar mandi yang lupa ditutup. Setengah sembilan malam. Belum terlalu larut.

Pemuda bermanik hitam itu menarik kepala Haizaki. "Layani aku sepanjang malam?" seringaiannya terlihat menantang.

Haizaki balas tersenyum nakal. "Dengan senang hati."

.

 **Fin.**

 **Omake di bawah A/N.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yeay, Akhirnya setelah sekian lama main di Fandom ini buat rated m juga buat ni Fandom. /tebar konfeti. /plak. /Dasar sesat.**

 **Sebenarnya idenya udah lama ada tapi kesempatan buat ngetik aja yang gak ada. Persiapan OSP nyita waktu banget. Adik kelas ku ngelarang aku ngetik karena dia tahu gimana pemalasnya aku dalam urusan belajar padahal ilmu ku gak gitu tinggi.**

 **Dan walaupun agak kecewa karena gak lolos buat ke OSN...**

 **Sudah kerasa sado-maso nya gak? Aku nggak ngerti buat begituan kayak apa.**

 **Buat Vann Cafl. Mudah-mudahan dia gak ngamuk pas baca, karena aku nulis beginian... I'm not innocent kid anymore... bukan anak polos lagiii...**

 **Hehehe... Cepet di Publish sebelum bulan puasa...**

 **.**

 _Omake:_

"Haizaki-kun tidak datang latihan hari ini?" tanya Momoi yang mengedarkan seluruh pandangan pada semua laki-laki yang sedang latihan.

"Ah, dia juga tidak masuk kelas hari ini," timpal Aomine kemudian berlari mendrible bola dan melakukan dunk.

"Senpai tidak mencarinya? Tumben _ssu_." Sahut Kise pada Nijimura yang membelakangi semua kouhainya.

"Ng?" Nijimura melirik sedikit sebelum kembali memperhatikan anggota klubnya latihan. "Dia tidak bisa sekolah hari ini."

"Eh, memang dia kenapa _ssu_?" tanya Kise heran.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya tidak bisa jalan saja." Jawab Nijimura cuek.

Di atas kepala Kuroko, Kise dan Momoi terdapat gelembung berisi tanda tanya.

Akashi dan Midorima memandang punggung senpai mereka lalu saling pandang. Akashi menyeringai dan Midorima tersenyum tipis namun kemudian keduanya mengangguk. Sepakat tutup mulut.


End file.
